


Good Boy

by girlfromwell



Series: Good Boys Don't Tell [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, ninja ship party - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, drunk, mild age play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromwell/pseuds/girlfromwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian just wants Danny to feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I finished editing! The ending isn't as well worded as I want it to be though...

**Good Boy**

"Come on," the voice is insistent and compelling, "just one more."

  
Dan has heard that several times during the night and now he was starting to notice the impact the alcohol had on him. He looks at his best friend sitting and the other end of the couch and tries to figure out which one of the Brian's swimming before him is the real one.

  
"Dude, I don't think I can drink anymore. There are like," Dan pauses to squint at Brian and struggles to raise his finger, "three of you over there."

Brian laughs at Dan's struggle to count how many Brian's he sees. Once his laugh has died down Brian shoots Dan a smirk, 

"If you're that drunk then one more drink won't make a difference, right man?"

Dan lets out a whine,

"But, Briiaaan I've already had so many drinks. I don't think my body can handle any more."

A disappointed sigh escapes Brian's lips. He leans over and places his hand on Dan's knee, 

  
"But it's our special night. You got Ninja Sex Party to 1000 subscribers!"

  
Dan can't control the wave of giddiness that rushes over him and he tries to contain his giggles,

  
"No man, you're the one who's been doing crazy hard marketing for us recently," he leans towards Brian, 

"You weren't looking for a reason to get me drunk were you?"

Brian laughs and shakes his head; he removes his hand from Dan's knee, 

"If I were, it worked,"

He stands and starts picking up the impressive number of beer bottles from the coffee table.

If he was being honest, Brian had been trying to find a reason to get Dan fucked up. Brian had always been drawn to his positivity, not to mention Dan's voice made Brian want to be bad in the best ways. Now here Brian is with Dan so drunk he can't see straight.

"I'm going to put these in the sink and I'm bringing you one more, okay?"

Brian has to look away when Dan looks up at him and pouts, 

"But Brian, I don't want one more."  
  
"Come on! Just celebrate! I'll get you one more."

Brian almost drops the bottles he's collected in his rush out of the room.

  
Dan lets his head fall onto the couch, 

"Alright man, whatever."

  
Dan's eyelids feel heavier and heavier as he waits for Brian to come back with his 'last' drink, 

"Hey Brian, I'm beat. I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

Brian rushes in from the kitchen and stops in front of Dan, caressing the side of his head,

“Alright Danny, but I can’t let you sleep on the couch. This is your place for Christ’s sake. Let me help you get to bed."

He wraps an arm around Dan’s slender figure, pulling him up off the couch with ease. The guy is as light as a feather. That was another thing that attracted him to Dan; he’s fragile. Dan protests and pulls away from him, 

"I can get to bed myself. I don't need your help," he slurs.

After not even half a step unsupported, Dan almost falls, but catches himself on a wall. He reaches for Brian, 

"Don't be a dick and just stand there. Help me."

Brian gives him a smug grin and watches him struggle, 

"I thought you didn't need any help from me?"

Dan tries to focus on Brian through his drunken haze,

"Brian, please."

Brian can't supress the heat that spreads through his body after hearing Dan say his name like that. He sounds so vulnerable and young. He pictures Dan under him, moaning uncontrollably as Brian makes him feel better than he's ever felt. Brian knows he can't resist anymore. He grabs Dan's arm and wraps it around his neck while he grabs Dan's waist,

"Don't worry, I've got you. You feel safe with me, right Danny?"

Dan let Brian support him and started taking slow steps towards to bedroom, 

"Of course I fucking feel safe with you. Why would I not?"

Brian chuckles, 

"No reason, man, just making sure."

After a treacherous walk full of stumbles and cursing Dan's bedroom for being so far away, Brian is finally sitting Dan down on the bed,

 "Alright, bed time for Danny.  You can't sleep in your jeans though," Brian takes a breath to steady himself, "Let me help you take them off."

Dan mumbles something that might have been a, "No it's fine," but Brian needs the jeans off. He slides Dan's jeans off after unbuckling his belt. Brian is at the point of no return. If he doesn’t leave now he’d go through with his plan. He sits next to his drunken friend, close enough that their thighs are touching. Brian puts his hand on Dan's shoulder, 

"Oh Dan, you feel a little tense. Let me give you a massage."

He doesn't wait for Dan to respond and starts massaging his shoulders.

Dan groans and leans back into Brian's hands,

"Oh fuck yeah, man, that feels so good."

Brian's heart is racing. His thoughts are moving too fast. He can smell the beer on Dan. He can feel the heat of Dan's body through his shirt. His voice is thick,

“I can make you feel so much better, Danny boy." 

Dan bursts into giggles. Brian pauses his massage to drink in the heavenly sound. It takes a good few minutes before Dan can talk again,

"Heh, I think that's the first time you've called me 'Danny boy'. You know I'm too old for names like that, right?" 

"Not quite yet, Danny," Brian says softly.

Brian knew Dan was getting older. He couldn't help but notice how much Dan had matured since they first met and he knew tonight could be his last chance.

Brian resumes his massage until he's worked up enough courage. His voice is tight,

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you didn't have your shirt on," he grabs the hem of Dan's shirt, "may I?"

  
Dan nods and tries to lift his arms over his head.

Brian pushes Dan's arms down,  
"Oh you don't have to do a thing, Danny. I'll do everything. I'll make you feel better than you've ever felt, okay?"

Dan smiles,   
"Okay, man. You're being super nice right now, is something up?"

Brian starts lifting Dan's shirt, ghosting his fingers on Dan's back as he goes. He leans in to whisper in Dan's ear, 

"I just want you to feel good, Danny. Will you let me make you feel good?"

Dan shivers when he feels Brian's hot breath at his ear. It takes a moment for him to process what Brian asked him, 

"I-if you want me to feel good, I won't say no."

"Good boy, Danny"

Dan felt a chill of pleasure run down his spine at the praise.

Brian is massaging up and down Dan's back, drawing out notes of pleasure from him. When Brian thinks that Dan's relaxed within reason, he makes his next move, 

"Hey Dan, I, uh, I can't give you a proper massage with your boxers on. Can I remove them?"

Dan laughs, put at ease by the massaging hands,   
"Whoa dude. This isn't going to be a nuru massage is it?"

Brian chuckles at Dan being able to remember what a nuru massage is in his drunken state. Brian had mentioned the sensual massage earlier that night when they were brainstorming for songs,

  
"Shh, Danny, it'll feel so much better if you're not wearing anything. Don't you trust me?"

Dan snorts, "Of course I trust you, man." 

"Good boy, Danny"

Dan whines as Brian pulls down the front of his boxers, grazing Dan's dick in the process and eliciting a low moan from him.

Brian can't help the hungry smile that forms when he hears that delectable sound,

  
“That felt good didn't it, Danny? Now be a good boy and take off the rest of your boxers by yourself."

Dan stands just long enough to pull his boxers off before falling back onto the bed, unconscious. Brian's smile softens as he looks at Dan's sleeping figure. He looks so young and sweet when he sleeps. Brian flips Dan over. He drinks in the delicate, pale body before him. The slender legs that seem never ending, the slight curve of his ass, his slight waist, the faint protrusion of his rib cage, his lanky arms. Brian got up off the bed and ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. 

He re-enters naked and holding a bottle of lube. He walks to the bed and looms over Dan. Brian leans down and pets Dan's head. He doesn't know how Dan keeps his hair so soft. The hair was just starting to creep down Dan's neck; he had told Brian that he's going to donate it when it's long enough.  The gentle smile Brian has turns sinister as he thinks of tugging at Dan's long hair while fucking him.

Brian stands tall again and squirts lube on his hands. As he rubs his hands together, he straddles Dan's thighs. Brian massages Dan’s ass with his greased hands, working his finger between the cheeks. He rubs the lubricant on Dan's anus, pushing against the opening with his index finger. 

Dan starts squirming away from Brian, but all Brian has to do is press his weight down to stop him from moving. Brian leans down to whisper in his ear,

"Danny, where do you think you're going?"

Dan whimpers at the menacing edge in Brian's voice, 

"That just felt super weird, man. I'm sorry."  
  
“Shh, Danny, you haven't done anything wrong. You’re doing great. Just relax, okay?”

  
Brian lifts off Dan enough to roll him onto his back and to push Dan's knees into his chest, 

“This’ll make it easier, okay Danny? Just trust me. I won’t hurt you. I’ll make you feel good. I promise. Look at me Danny.”

  
Brian looks Dan in the eye. He spreads more lube onto his already greased hands and slides his thumb into Dan. Brian watches Dan’s eyes squeeze shut and a grimace distort his perfect face. 

“Shh, Danny, it’s okay, you’re safe with me. Relax.”

Brian removes his thumb and replaces it with his index and middle finger. He scissors Dan, stretching him until he can push four fingers in with ease. 

“Good boy, Danny. I’m so proud of you. Now I’m going to make you feel good, okay?”

  
Brian doesn’t wait for a response and lubes up his dick.

  
“Here I go, Danny. Remember to relax and that you’re safe with me."

Brian pushes into the tight, hot heat, drawing out his pleasure by going slow. 

“Ooooh Danny you feel so good.”

Dan groans and tries to push Brian off with weak arms. 

“Dude, that hurts get off.”

Brian leans forward to kiss Dan’s neck, he tastes like beer.

“Shh Danny, you’ll feel good soon I promise. Just relax.”

Dan tries to push Brian off of him but, even if he were sober, Brian’s stronger than he is. Brian grabs Dan’s dainty wrists in one hand and holds them over Dan’s head.

“It’s alright Danny. Shh. It’s just me. I only want you to feel good.”

With his other hand Brian grabs Dan’s dick and slides his hand down it, making it feel good for Dan. Only once Brian is completely engulfed by Dan does Brian move his hand to the base of Dan's dick.

When he starts to pull out, he strokes up Dan’s shaft at the same speed. Brian keeps that pattern for what feels like an eternity for Dan. After keeping that rhythm up for almost half an hour, Dan can't take anymore. Between Brian filling him and jerking him, it's become too much. He begs Brian to stroke faster.

“Are you sure Danny? Because if I stroke you faster then I have to fuck you faster. Do you want that? You want me to fuck you faster?”

“Jesus, yes dude, just please go faster.”

Brian licks his lips,

“Say you want me to fuck you faster, Danny.”

Dan bits his lip as Brian does a particularly slow thrust.

“For the love of god fuck me faster, Brian.”

Brian sighs in disappointment.

“Tut, tut, Danny. I thought you had manners.”

“Fuuuuuuck-k please, Brian fuck me faster, please, please, please.”

Dan starts pushing his hips against Brian's and begs him for more stimulation. Brian kisses Dan’s forehead.

“Good boy.”

Brian tries to draw out this moment of perfection and moves with long, slow thrusts. It becomes too much and Brian has to speed up, he's slamming his hips hard into Dan's. Brian leans down to taste the sounds Dan's making. Dan tastes like beer and vodka and Brian thinks he’s getting drunk just by kissing him. Maybe he's just drunk on lust.

Dan’s pants and moans become louder and more frequent with each thrust until he can’t take it anymore.

“B-Brian, I’m gonna…” Dan moans, throwing his head back.

“Come for me Danny. Be a good boy and come. You want to be a good boy, right?”

“Oh god Brian, yes, yes, yes. I'll be whatever you just let me co-”

Dan's begs are cut off as he comes into Brian's hand and goes limp.

“Very good boy, Danny.”

Brian thrusts into Dan twice more before he spills himself inside Dan's tight heat. 

Brian pulls out and looks at Dan's sleeping figure.

“I knew you would be a good boy.”

Brian gets off Dan and cleans himself up. 

 

The next morning Dan wakes up hungover as all hell and sore as fuck.

He sits up and puts his head in his hands,“What the fuck happened.”

What little he remembers makes no sense.

Brian giving him a massage…

A wet feeling on his ass…

A wet feeling _**in**_  his ass…

Brian on top of him…

Being so full…

Having the most intense orgasm of his life….

He shakes his head and checks the time on his phone. He sees a message notification from Brian. He's confused at the message at first, but when he sees the picture it makes perfect sense. He drops his phone and curls up on his bed, willing himself to forget what he just saw. 

On his phone is a photo of Dan passed out on his own bed with semen dripping from his ass.

The message could be a threat.

_‘Be a good boy and don’t tell anyone’_

 

Dan doesn't tell anyone for years.

 

 

 Danny is a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with help from the lovely Cassie who lets me go on and on about my grump ideas. Hell! she even encourages me :) Never thought I'd meet someone like that :D. 
> 
> (pleaseletmeknowifyoulikeditineedfeedbacktoliveandstuffthankyou)


End file.
